swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Squad Leader Issues
Is this another page intedend for the Forum FAQ? --Tandalo 08:05, 22 Jul 2005 (CEST) : Yes, as well as for a SL FAQ, but as well as a boiled down to the essence concept thread including the current status of the profession. : Although you might say, thats what the official forum is there for you must agree the abillity to have multiple ppl edit one article is a huge advantage compared to the forum, where everything gets clutter after a while and some ideas get repeated over and over in never ending long threads. : In addition the originally SL concept thread in the in_concept forum has been "move to the archive" if we still believe in anything good from SOE or just deleted if you are pessimistic and there have been many good ideas there. By collecting them here and taking the essence out of it, this might help as well the correspondents (not just for SL but for all other professions to) and it might increase traffic to the wiki from ppl who have a clear interested in improving the profession but also with a knowledge about the game. When they see how good such a wiki can be to handle information some of them certainly will contribute to the rest of the wiki too. : I see this wiki and think it is perfect to collect, gather and share information regarding anythin about SWG including tracking the current state of the game as well as of a single profession. Especially since SOE Community Relations are not capable of communication with the community, we as a player base need a platform to share information, especially since we are already doing the DEVs work by writing bug reports as well as creating concept threads. : In a certain way, I must admit this is also an outlet for my frustration with the way the game is handled by SOE and especially their community relation workers. : We have no idea what to do with you, as nearly quote from the DEVs from FanFest is always ringing in the back of my head. - Did they never ever had a look at the profession forums? Why didnt they or Tiggs or Thunderheart asked for input from the correspondents? Why didnt Tiggs or Thunderheart presented the DEVs the in_concept thread? Why didnt Tiggs or Thunderheart just asked for an input at the forum if the DEVs where clueless? : So even if I would want to help and contribute to them it is not possible at the forums and especially since you cant not work there together and after a thread gets three pages long who takes the time to read them all? But here at the wiki, it is possible. Even when the DEVs not might read it here (I honestly doubt that they read anything at the forum) it would be at least way to realy flesh out any ideas collect the bugs and keep track of the state of the game and achieve something and present this via the correspondents to correspondent forum (to which I have no insight). --5C0UT 11:57, 22 Jul 2005 (CEST) ::Okay, I agree that the content is definitely relevant to the site, as it is directly about the game. I just want visitors to be able to easily distinguish between facts and opinions/issues. Perhaps we could place a link on the Main Content secion on the Homepage to all profession Issues/FAQs. I also think Wiki would be a great way to keep pages like this updated by several people, as long as they are monitored. (They would be more likely to be source of vandalism, especially BH/Jedi.) I'm sure these types of pages will become more popular once more are added for other professions, and the word gets out. --Tandalo 19:20, 22 Jul 2005 (CEST)